The present disclosure relates broadly to a ballistic floor blanket for military vehicles, including light, medium and heavy tanks; utility vehicles; anti-aircraft and anti-tank vehicles; towed artillery; and the like. In one exemplary application, the present ballistic blanket is applicable for use in a gun turret, sub-turret (or cupola), or finial. The exemplary blanket may also be used in the hull or other areas of the military vehicle to protect passengers from injury in the event of an under-vehicle explosion.